Rosas Invernales
by hellovick
Summary: Sabiendo que la noticia era inútil de ignorar, y su separación era un hecho imposible de esquivar, guardaron en secreto los relatos de sus esperanzas. Sin caer, tal vez, como los pétalos marchitos vencidos en la nieve.


_Dicen que las rosas sólo florecen en invierno cuando las rodea la calidez de alguien especial._

_Ya sabes, un punto de fuerza en el cual confiar. Un núcleo de vida del cual depender para brotar con alma propio._

_Y no los juzgo. Creo que en general todos tenemos algo sobre lo cual apoyarnos. Un punto que mantenga nuestras debilidades escondidas y las ventajas como aspecto predominante._

_En general, no puedo decir que me interese pensar en cosas tan relacionadas a lo afectivo. No me parece necesaria la compañía de otra persona para mantenerme feliz. Al menos, al principio fue así. Creo que mis logros los he conseguido solo, y quien tenga el descaro de decir lo contrario, está mintiendo._

_Sólo una persona en este mundo, en este lugar, en este espacio y recoveco del planeta tierra tiene el derecho de decirlo. La única persona que me ha ayudado a salir de todas mis trabas y desilusiones._

_Tú._

_Tu nombre no va a quedar reservado en estos escritos, porque más importante que esconderte de mi vida, es encontrar la manera de no asustarte cuando seas parte de ella. Quiero entregarte el relato que tengo dejado para ti._

_Leo, quiero que sepas que no ha sido mi intención abandonarte. Si lo hice, fue porque quise protegerte ante el resultado de mis ignorantes idioteces. No quiero enterarme de que derramas lágrimas en mi ausencia, y mucho menos de que te quedarás varado esperándome._

_Nos volveremos a ver, pero tienes que entender que no puedes quedarte ligado a esa esperanza._

_Porque de lo contrario, no avanzarás con la vida que tanto te costó construir. Si no sigues adelante, te quedarás atrapado en este triste presente que entonces será el pasado._

_Y yo habré avanzado, sólo para encontrarme con que no estás allí para nuestro reencuentro._

* * *

Fue la primera noche la que más costó superar. La primera noche luego de la operación que le había salvado al azabache la vida. Al menos lo había alejado de complicaciones que arruinarían bastante el progreso de sus proyectos.

Frío, miedo. Terror, más bien. Terror a quedar en ese cuarto por más tiempo del que le fue anunciado. Terror a quedarse solo cuando la desesperación de escapar le martillaba la cabeza con clavos que penetraban hasta dentro de sus sueños.

Una cicatriz iba a quedar en su cuerpo, claro que sí. Pero eso sí que no le preocupaba. Si de temas a tomar en cuenta se trataban, más le preocupaba saciar su hambre y su necesidad de ocio pronto. Las paredes blancas no le hacían las cosas sencillas. Aunque todo artista viese el blanco como un lienzo por utilizar, en esos momentos él deseaba… Algo que no tuviera a su imaginación como requerimiento. Imágenes sólidas, historias ya escritas por alguien más para no dejar escapar a sus demonios.

Sus miedos y peores enemigos.

Los médicos no habían dicho mucho. Claramente sabían que no era idiota. Y él, prefiriendo no tener motivo para aterrarse aun más, fingió estar satisfecho tanto con aquellas palabras como consigo mismo.

Suspiró largamente, mirando al techo, a la mesa a su lado, sus manos. Ah, le dolía tanto el estómago, siendo que sobre éste estaba su herida. Más a su costado, para ser precisos.

Quería leer, quería escuchar las teclas del piano eléctrico que le habían regalado luego de sus súplicas. Quería en sus manos la libreta que siempre lo acompañaba y el lápiz de carbón que ya estaba pequeño y a punto de ser inservible.

Se removió inquieto en la cama de hospital, cómodo sobre esas frescas mantas color manteca, pero adolorido. Tenía frío, pero no el suficiente como para temblar de la manera que lo hacía. Aunque el último enfermero en verlo le explicó que se debía a los efectos de la anestesia, y la respuesta de su cuerpo despertando luego de aquella operación, no estaba contento.

Se sentía… Como un trozo de fiambre. Como un simple pedazo de carne que había sido abierto, al cual le habían extirpado un órgano innecesario que ya le había causado uno y más problemas.

El vomito había sido la peor parte. Ahorcadas, un sentimiento terrible en la garganta que le obligaba a abrir la boca para no dejar salir nada. Eso había sido espantoso.

Aunque agradecía que aquello hubiese terminado de una vez.

Débilmente, alzó una mano y la llevó a su frente, jugueteando con sus negros cabellos hasta ir despejando sus ojos y dejar la claridad de la luz entrar a sus orbes. Pero cuando el foco del techo lo golpeó con su iluminación, se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos.

—Maldición…— Se quejó al fin, con la voz rasposa y débil. Realmente estaba molesto por la sensibilidad aun predominante en sus ojos. No los podía abrir con total libertad porque la luz lo lastimaba.

Aunque no podía simplemente dejar caer sus parpados y no hacer nada. No tenía sueño, acababa de despertar de los efectos de la anestesia.

Su familia no estaba allí. Sin embargo, eso no lo molestó. Quería estar solo, sin tener preguntas que responder y sin dejarse ser manoseado por manos que estiraran sus mejillas y se cernieran sobre él para abrazarlo.

Sus familiares rallaban en lo fastidioso, en lo insoportable. No veía el momento para conseguir el dinero suficiente y ser dueño de su propio hogar, así fuese el apartamento más decadente de la ciudad. Sería su propio espacio para caer rendido si así lo sentía. El lugar para hablar en voz alta consigo mismo sin ser preso de burlas, donde dejar caer todos sus bocetos sobre el piso sin que nadie los pisara, el lugar en el cual quejarse a gritos si su alma se cernía en la tristeza.

Tristeza… Estaba triste y solo. Solo emocionalmente.

Ya no sentía un afecto tan dependiente por sus padres, siquiera por su hermana o por sus amigos.

Era dependiente de una sola persona, que por algún motivo u otro se había demorado en ir a verlo.

Suspiró otra vez.

Necesitaba ser rodeado por sus brazos, mirado por sus ojos y alentado por sus palabras. Necesitaba verlo una vez más antes de dormir, de comer o siquiera descargar los impulsos de su mente. Lo quería a él. Lo quería con ansiedad y desesperación. Lo extrañaba como un hombre ciego hubiese extrañado a su compañero guía.

La operación había sido a horas cercanas al mediodía. A pesar de esto, el sol pasaba muy débilmente por la ventana entre las nubes que escondían al cielo. El cuerpo del joven era de repente total víctima de un frío paralizante, que lo obligó a subir las sábanas hasta su cuello. Pero soltó un alarido en el proceso, porque había movido su pierna derecha y causado una punzada dolorosa en consecuencia.

Los enfermeros debían estar con sus almuerzos, y los doctores de la misma manera. Todos muy ocupados como para fijarse en él. Todos muy ocupados para vigilar las visitas y memorizar quien entraba y quién no.

No habrían tenido manera de prever que el rubio cenizo, causante de la sonrisa fugaz del azabache, entraría por la puerta del cuarto a visitarlo. Tampoco habrían podido presenciar el momento que ellos dos pasarían juntos.

— Lamento llegar a esta hora. — Dijo el apurado muchacho al tomar una silla y sentarse a lado del menor. — Tuve complicaciones.

— Llegaste... — Alzó su mano, intentando alcanzar la mejilla izquierda de su recién llegado acompañante y sonriendo como ya temía no volver a hacerlo. — Dime que te quedarás.

— Me quedaré. Pero no por tanto tiempo como habíamos acordado. — El rubio tomó su muñeca, ayudándolo a posar la palma contra su cara. Suspiró cual preso del fastidio, y dejó a sus párpados caer hasta la mitad de sus ojos.

— Pero…

— No puedo arriesgarte a que te vean conmigo. No puedo dejar que tengas problemas por ello.

Amargura. El pobre joven recostado sobre la cama ya se preguntaba si realmente valía la pena sufrir tanto, exhalando al intercambiar dolidas miradas con el muchacho alto y preocupado. Ya sabía que eran intentos nulos por convencerlo de que se quedara, de que a él poco le importaba que le regañaran o complicaran la vida por verlo a su lado.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — El rubio cenizo cuestionó, frunciendo el ceño con la idea de haberle hecho esperar y dejado que se angustiara.

—Mal… Muy mal. Acabo de salir de la sala de operaciones, idiota. Pensé que te habías dado cuenta.

—Claramente no lo hice. — Bufó con poca falta de coraje. Las palabras del menor no hacían más que hundirlo más en su triste situación.

Tal vez su expresión lo sentenció más de lo que su consciencia lo habría sabido, porque cuando su mejilla fue apretada, supo que había ganado la pena del azabache. Y aunque odiaba sobre todo ser visto con ese sentimiento, no podía culparlo.

— Elliot. Por favor. — El adolorido menor finalmente sacó el lado de la súplica. Y es que no quería consumirse solo entre esas malditas cuatro paredes. Estaba frustrado por no poder moverse libremente y entristecido por estar destinado a la soledad. Tan sólo tenía unos pocos minutos para tratar de cambiar aquello. Aunque claro, si sus palabras eran válidas esta vez.

— Lo siento… No me lo compliques más. Sabes que si pudiera, te arrastraría conmigo y nadie volvería a saber de nosotros. —Miró más allá de sus orbes.

— Pero puedes… Puedes alejarme de todo esto y bien lo sabes. Me he cansado de pedírtelo.

— No. Entiendes perfectamente el motivo que me lo prohíbe.

— ¿Pero desde cuando te importan las normas que los demás te impongan? Eres un rebelde por naturaleza, y pretendes que te crea ahora. — Ya recuperado por la molestia, el débil preso de la cama intentó incorporarse poco a poco. Era una mala idea, y lo supo. El dolor era latente y le costaba siquiera respirar al querer moverse contra el respaldo.

Además, poco pudo hacer. Fue inmediatamente detenido por las manos del rubio, que vio sus intenciones. Si bien era un momento tan esperado para el menor, parecía ser mucho más amargo de lo que hubiese deseado.

—Quédate quieto. No hagas estupideces.

— ¿Estupideces? — Tomó aire en un arrebato de valentía, sintiendo las fuertes puntadas en su cuerpo desarmarlo con crueldad. —Vengo esperando a que me rescates por tanto tiempo… Convenciéndome día tras día que esas amenazas no significan nada para ti, para sólo encontrarme con que estás mas asustado que yo…

Sabía que había dado más que en el blanco. Había logrado usar su palabreo para manipular los ya desgastados sentimientos del joven más alto. No con malas ideas de trasfondo, pero sí con el deseo de hacerle cambiar su parecer, ilusionado con que este al fin quisiera llevarlo consigo a donde fuese.

Tal vez no había controlado aquel plan con tanta perfección. Conocía las miradas del contrario como si fuesen propias. Lo había lastimado, y se dio cuenta con apenas unos segundos más de atención.

— Estarías tan preocupado como yo si estuvieses en mis zapatos. — Dijo él, ya evitando que su panorama visual fuese el rostro pálido del pelinegro. Si se pensaba demasiado las cosas, terminaría dejándolo abandonado allí sin darle oportunidad a reprochar.

— Elliot, lo siento… Es que…— Ya se sentía culpable. Ese era el poder al que se doblegaba cuando estaba con el rubio. Se arrepentía cuando decía esa clase de cosas al final.

No era secreto para ambos que ya estaban las cartas selladas. Uno debía largarse y el otro quedarse a esperar. Así los malos hechos lo marcaban, cual agujas en el reloj. Y aunque no fuese algo que el azabache realmente se dignaba a aceptar, era lo único a lo que podía aferrarse si quería ser libre algún día.

Claro, con él. La persona por la que esperaría así le partiese un rayo y le hiciese sufrir. Eso pensaba en el momento, al menos.

— Escucha. No tengo mucho tiempo, y no voy a utilizar estos pocos minutos que tengo contigo para discutir. Tienes que prestarme atención. — Dijo el mayor, esbozando gran seriedad al mirarlo. Dejando claramente por seguro que no daría el brazo a torcer, y mucho menos dejarse manejar por la expansión de sus deprimentes sentimientos. –Debo irme lejos por un tiempo. Sabes que quiero protegerte y para eso es necesario que mi familia no se entere de nuestra conexión.

— ¿Vas a marcharte? ¿Debo quedarme como condenado, sin saber nada de ti?

— Suena crudo, lo sé. Si tuviese otro plan en mente, al menos uno mejor que este, lo llevaría a cabo sin pensarlo la primera vez.

— ¡Pero tienes un plan! Puedes llevarme contigo, lejos de toda esta maldita gente que lo juzga todo. ¿Es que no quieres quedarte conmigo al final? — Su voz recobró ese tono resquebrajado y débil, perdido y entristecido. Buscó sus ojos como buscaba una solución diferente, algo que no significara más de su sufrimiento. Se sentía morir cada vez que la distancia se hacía presente entre ambos.

— No me vengas con esto… No puedes decirme algo así. Sabes perfectamente que nos quedaremos juntos al final, pero el final no es ahora. — Casi gruñó, destapando del púrpura en el iris ajeno esa melancolía que se transmitía, inevitable como el aire que respiraba.

— Vienes sólo para decirme que no te quedarás… Me ves así y es todo lo que me comunicas.

— Maldición, Leo. ¿Crees que es sencillo sacarte de este lugar, ahora como tanto lo deseas? Piénsalo. Cuando noten tu ausencia se expandirá tu búsqueda, y no creas que realmente seremos exitosos.

— No me importa… Quiero intentarlo. Aunque luego suframos las consecuencias por ello…

— Leo. — Pronunció su nombre una vez más, tomando sus mejillas para demostrar su firmeza al conectar ambas miradas. —Ya estamos sufriendo las consecuencias.

Fue entonces que el azabache se quebró. Apretó el entrecejo, sintiendo como las pequeñas futuras lágrimas se preparaban para caer. Sin importarle la palpitante sensación en su herida, se aferró al cenizo, soltando un alarido.

—No puedes dejarme… No quiero que esto sea una tonta tragedia más que a tantas historias alimenta…— El sollozo fue casi inevitable. Escapó con tanta rapidez que apenas notó su sonido. —Si planeas irte para no volver, por favor ahórrame el sufrimiento y dímelo ahora…

Fue la súplica que desgarró esa pequeña parte de su alma que aun guardaba esperanza.

Fue apretado. Sintió los brazos fuertes del contrario estrecharlo contra su pecho con tanto fervor que apenas pudo recobrar el aliento. Ya su llanto era el presente y el temblor en sus manos la realidad. Estaba sumido en un descargue emocional que lo sumía en la perdición absoluta.

— Volveré por ti. Ni siquiera debo jurarlo para que sepas que digo la verdad. — Aseguró el de mirar zafiro, cerrando este para que la voz del menor pudiese ser su única distracción. — Tienes que esperarme. Tienes que ser paciente por mí. Y si crees que te dolerá demasiado serlo, entonces puedes decirlo ahora. Ninguno de los dos quiere esperar en vano, ¿cierto?.

Era una crueldad verdadera.

Eran demasiadas palabras filosas y peligrosas que simulaban ser honestidad.

Aunque para el menor, eran más una tortura que cualquier otra cosa. Habría deseado escuchar algo más, algo positivo o al menos más esperanzador para su futuro con el rubio.

— Quiero esperarte… Pero me da miedo rendirme en el proceso… — Musitó cuando su garganta le permitió hacerlo, sujetándose a ese último momento de cercanía que no volvería a tener en mucho tiempo. Era tan consciente de las circunstancias que le dolía más que el cocido corte en su costado derecho. No quería dar semejante advertencia en lo que le pareció una manera muy directa, pero supo que el contrario sabría comprender. Sonrió apenas, dejando las últimas lágrimas resbalar en un fuerte sollozo.

— No creas que no lo sé. Será el riesgo que tú tendrás que correr… Y aceptar si se vuelve tu realidad. Pero la disolveré cuando el momento me permita regresar. — Acarició su cabeza, contando los segundos en su mente al ir separándose. —Debo irme ahora.

— Comprendo… — Apretó los puños, cuales aun se aferraban al saco del mayor.

— ¿Tengo la posibilidad de decirte lo que sigue, o crees que lo hará aun peor?

Y fue ante esa pregunta, que los ojos del azabache se iluminaron con la última pista de calidez, queriendo tener aquel recuerdo para guardar en su mente, encerrando en esta aquello como recurso de fe. — Quiero escucharlo si será la última vez… Será lo único que me quede.

El cenizo asintió, dejando que su boca reposara sobre la cabeza de él, sobre sus obscuros cabellos.

— Puedo asegurarte que no será la última vez… — El tiempo no se detuvo, y mucho menos se hizo más lento. De hecho, para ansiedad y terror del menor, pareció acelerarse cuando esa pequeña y agridulce frase le fue susurrada cual canción de cuna. — Te amo.

Fue todo lo que bastó al adolorido muchacho para soltar un suspiro de compostura.

Si esa era la verdad, la mantendría entre sus brazos en un "para siempre". Así este significara separación y sufrimiento día tras día en su desdoblada mente. Sabiendo que esos sentimientos no serían un fantasma por el resto de aquella existencia, podría quedar prendado del hilo de la persistencia. Bien agarrado, para no dejarse a si mismo caer. Nunca.

Queriendo mantenerse aferrado a aquel firme pecho y esas cálidas ropas que encerraban a la piel del cenizo, Leo no hizo más que inspirar su esencia lentamente. Trataba de quedarse con el mayor detalle posible en sus recuerdos, para sobrevivir a su soledad en la incierta ausencia que estaría por presentar el mayor. Apretó los párpados, intentando negar que el llanto ganase de nuevo ante sus sensibles emociones. No quería verse débil de nuevo, o causar culpas nuevas en la cabeza ajena.

Para luego sentirse culpable él mismo, por inculcar tales preocupaciones. Sabía que lo intentaba, que ambos peleaban por mantenerse de pie en aquel desastre que ellos mismos habían creado. Amaba ese dolor con tanta soltura, que aun así muriese a cada hora, lo haría con gusto. Aun si dejara de ser correspondido, si el contrario lo abandonase, el menor lo seguiría amando en secreto hasta el último de sus confusos días, y la última de sus congeladas noches. Era una promesa que encerraba consigo mismo desde el momento en que supo que sus sentimientos eran el pecado de los demás. A ojos ajenos, esas demostraciones de afecto eran tan erróneas y culposas como los crímenes de cualquier desquiciado.

Si debía admitirlo, susurraría lo mucho que le gustaba ese crimen contra el ciclo natural de la humanidad. Porque no era el único perpetrador, ni mucho menos el único perdido en esos agobiantes sentires.  
Supuso de todas maneras que no era su culpa haberse enamorado de alguien de su mismo sexo.

¿Qué podría tener eso de pecaminoso de todas maneras? A las personas tan sólo les gustaba exagerar y censurar algo de lo que realmente no portaban conocimientos. Juzgaban. Daban opinión sobre lo que no podían sentir.

Mucho se había perdido en sus pensamientos el azabache, tanto que ya casi había olvidado estar en compañía del motivo de sus desbordes. Parpadeó lentamente, como si tuviese sueño realmente, y soltó un suave quejido al mover su cuerpo contra el ajeno. Quería ser capaz de dormir abrazado por ese calor, sostenido así hasta que su mente se disipara. Pero bien tenía entendido que era un lujo que debería negarse ya por un tiempo. Y lo peor, tiempo que ninguno de los dos podía definir a ciencia cierta.

—Escucha... — Comenzó el más alto, marcando ese comienzo de oración como la sentencia de separación. — Debo partir ahora.

Fue desgarrador para el muchacho de negra cabellera cuando fue separado de aquel cálido lugar en el cual se sentía tan protegido. Sintió tanta angustia, tanta desesperación demoledora que apenas podía esbozar expresión alguna en sus pálidas y suaves facciones.

Sólo se mantuvo calmo para admirar como el mayor sacaba de su mochila un sobre. Discreto y sin apuros para tan sólo esa entrega, el rubio de azulados orbes condenados dejó en las manos contrarias el escrito encerrado en más papel. —Tienes que guardarlo por ahora, y leerlo cuando sepas que te quedarás solo de nuevo.

— ¿Qué es lo que…?

—No he terminado. — Le interrumpió con una muy pobre excusa de frialdad. Tal vez para intentar hacer de esa despedida algo menos agobiante. — Debes romperla después.

— ¿Romperla?

— Exacto. Estas palabras te deben llegar a ti solamente.

— Uh… — Miró aquel sobre con cuidado, y luego con celos. Besó este con un dejo de conmoción, y procuró asegurar al mayor que cumpliría con ello. Estaba seguro, por otra parte, de que sería capaz de hacerlo.

Fue ayudado con el último respiro de paciencia a recostarse. Le dolió el movimiento, y la unión de su espalda contra las frescas mantas, cuales enviaron un escalofrío por su espina. Dejó la súplica apoderarse de su expresión y las lágrimas adornar sus ojos una última vez, dejando la carta sobre su pecho para tomar el rostro del cenizo con sus temblorosas manos. Apreció la gracia en esa mirada por segundos que quiso adoptar como una eternidad, deshaciéndose en la cercanía de sus labios.

El apurado muchacho rubio se agachó apenas, dejando un beso en aquella paspada boca sin desperdiciar segundo alguno. Luego de haberlo hecho, dejó un segundo beso en la frente contraria, y se deleitó al escuchar el susurro final que sellaría su adiós.

— Te amo. — El pelinegro apenas sonrió, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no deshacerse allí. Y siendo correspondido con otra sincera curvatura de labios, dejó sus párpados caer para no ver al mayor marcharse.

Sólo cuando el ruido de la silla moviéndose llegó a sus oídos, y los pasos se disiparon al doblar por la puerta del cuarto al pasillo, pudo tener la valentía de abrir sus ojos y contemplar la ausencia de su preciado visitante.

Otra vez, solo.

Sus lagrimales dejaron que el resultado de su tristeza escapase con libertad por su rostro, llegando a hacer cosquillas en sus orejas y entre sus desordenados cabellos. Pero siguió sonriendo, de alguna manera completo al saber que no había sido engañado.

Con eso duraría algún tiempo.

Tragó saliva, moviendo sólo sus brazos para dejar la carta bajo la almohada, en un incómodo conjunto de acciones al igual levantar la cabeza. Luego se acomodó y tiritó, fijando sus ojos en el techo que hasta momentos anteriores le había sido de única compañía. Ya la luz no hería sus ojos. De hecho, esta brillaba con gracia al estar sus orbes húmedos. Y le pareció de consuelo, que algo que antes lo hería ahora lo animase. Al menos, encontró en la simpleza de un foco la metáfora de su amor por el cenizo.

—Maldición…— Se quejó, al haber movido la pierna derecha, causando una puntada dolorosa en dicha mitad de su cuerpo. Si bien el dolor físico ya había sido reemplazado por el emocional, cual era sin duda peor, era algo que no lograría ignorar tan fácilmente.

En ese preciso instante, se parecía a las rosas en estación congelada, a una que para florecer en la mayor de las heladas necesitaba del calor especial de su alma protectora.

Casi se encontraba solo, a la deriva en aquella habitación de hospital rodeado por el invierno.


End file.
